next_generation_narutofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaminari Uchiha
Kaminari Uchiha '(髪うちわ Uchiha Kaminari) e Shinobi do clã Uchiha de Konohagure e membro do time Takeshi.Ele possui a kekkei genkai Liberação da Flora e o Sharingan,sendo filho de uma experiencia de Orochimaru envolvendo Tobi e Deidara. Background Na primeira vez que foi introduzido na série,Kaminari foi encontrado pelo time Kakashi quando estariam em uma missão na fazenda onde morava,quando Uzumaki Naruto o encontrou pela primeira vez,o confunde com Uchiha Sasuke,mais logo percebeu que haviam supostamente dois Sasuke frente a frente,causando uma discussão entre ambos,Sasuke o chamou de Doraemon (ドラえもん Doraemon) e Caipira (ヒック - Hikku) e Kaminari o apelidou de Bunda de galinha(チキン肛門 -Chikin kōmon) em referencia ao seu cabelo espetado para cima,somente de um lado,oque causou muita irritação em Sasuke,logo foram abordados por Hatake Kakashi,que mostrou muita calma nessa hora,já que supostamente não percebeu as semelhanças entre os dois,então Naruto começou a berrar,mais Kakashi,lendo seu Icha Icha(イチャイチャ, Icha Icha) apenas ignorou Naruto,então Kaminari entediado simplesmente deu um chute na bunda de Kakashi,fazendo-o cair no chiqueiro.Logo depois dessa missão,Kaminari decidiu ir para Konoha,já que sua familia toda é ou já foi ninjas,então ele entrou na academia e no mesmo ano se graduou entrando no time na qual seu irmão mais velho era o instrutor,junto com Ratorusunēku Dokuhebi e Senju Zendai. Personalidade Kaminari é um menino brincalhão,que geralmente chama a atenção por muito tempo,ele tem um tique verbal que faz ele terminar suas frases com Shinu(死ぬ ; Brasil TV "Morra") quando esta irritado,frustado ou animado.Kaminari gosta de provocar as pessoas sempre que possível,sendo bastante ousado e chamativo quando quer,quase nunca leva nada a sério,fazendo sempre tudo ao contrario do que mandam. She likes to tease others about anything she can, and she enjoys finding new things out about others. Anzu is also pretty daring. Others often say that she inherited her personality from her mother Kotori, who had the same playful personality Anzu has. Anzu is often saddened at the fact that most people only see her as the Third Hokage's granddaughter, and so she developed a mild rebellious personality that sometimes got her into trouble with Hiruzen, who simply ruled it off saying "her father's genes are kicking in". She is almost never serious, unless it concerns the safety of her family and friends, and the safety of her village. During those times, Anzu is not afraid to sacrifice her own safety to protect the people close to her. She is kind to others, and she is not easily provoked, unless they insult her short height. When she is angered, Anzu is capable of holding a grudge for a long time, but if this grudge is on someone close to her, like Konohamaru, the grudge is significantly shortened. At her core, Anzu is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Anzu does not back down from a fight, others noting that she inherited her father's contempt for losing. Anzu also has a big sister personality, like her father Aruto, who had a big brother personality, and this is applied to mostly everyone who she comes into contact with. She is bashful around her teammate Kazuki, since he never really hides his attraction towards her. She starts to develop a crush on him after he gave her flowers, which Anzu described as a very sweet gesture from him. This bashfulness disappeared as she began to reciprocate his feelings. Anzu's overall personality changed during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she was reunited with her parents. She has mentally matured, causing her immature personality to vanish for the time being. She became even more serious about the circumstances around her, and Anzu willingly let her playful personality disappear for the time being. Years later, Anzu reciprocates Kazuki's feelings and the two get married and have two children, a son Masaki and a daughter Hoshi. As a married mother, her personality remains largely the same; regaining her playful personality after the war ended, shown as she playfully teases her children about anything she can, as seen when she teased Masaki for his crush on one of his classmates, to which he responded with blushing. Yet even when she is a caring mother and wife, she easily scares her son for arriving late to his grandmother's home. Anzu deeply loves her husband and both her children, and she enjoys spending as much time with them as possible as a whole family, which became ocassional as Kazuki is mostly away on missions, which she is saddened about. Despite this, she still loves him deeply, often sending him letters along with drawings made by their children to him whenever he is away. She is very close to her children, and she loves to do activities with them, such as baking together. Anzu loves them to the point of dying for them if it means that they are safe and happy. Appearance Anzu is a little shorter than the average females of her age, due to the fact that she was born prematurely. She has fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes - a striking resemblance to her mother, even more so with the way she keeps her hair - parted from the left side with a white hair clip, collarbone-length bangs and knee-length hair put up into a high ponytail. In Part I, Anzu wore a light purple high-collared, mid-thigh length dress that parted on the sides with arm warmers of the same colour, and both of these have blue designs. She also wore black shorts with the standard blue shinobi sandals, and wore her forehead protector on the standard blue cloth around her forehead. On the back of her dress there is the Konoha symbol in white, much like her cousin who has it on the front of his shirt in red. In Part II, her colour scheme haven't changed. She wears a light purple sleeveless top with a skirt in the same colour. Her top is closed on the right side with three white bands, the metal plate of her forehead protector is placed above her left breast, and the Konoha symbol is on the back in white. She wears her arms warmers and black shorts, and she has a fishnet shirt under the top and replaces her typical shinobi sandals for black more revealing ones. She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals. She now wears her forehead protector on her forehead on a black cloth. In ''The Last: Naruto the Movie, a now-adult Anzu retained her long high-ponytail hairstyle with a strand wrapping around the top multiple times, and her bangs - which grew longer to the top of her breasts - still parted to the right, keeping it out of her eyes with a white hair clip. She noticably wears light pink lipstick, and her hair grew slightly longer and increased in volume. Her face matured as it narrowed and lost the roundess it had during her younger years. Her eyes also narrowed a bit more, starting to resemble that of her mother's even more. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She wears a sleeveless light purple dress with blue designs and a white Konoha symbol on the back similar to her Part I attire, black shorts underneath, black leather belt, purple arm warmers and black high heeled high top sandals. While off-duty, she wears a loose white short-sleeved shirt with a black wavy pattern and a long-sleeved black shirt under it. She also wears a long pale pink skirt with the same black pattern on the bottom with black high-heeled sandals, and she is also seen wearing a white winter coat. Several years later, Anzu's lips became fuller and she kept her hair in a ponytail. She also dons an outfit that consists of a loose white short-sleeved dress that reaches mid-thigh with black wavy pattern and purple designs. Under it is also black pants. Following the events of The Last, her hair has grown longer, falling down to her calf, with her hair typically parted to the right-side of her face with her usual white hair clip. Her figure also became much more womanly, her hips becoming wider after she went through childbirth twice. Abilities After learning the meaning of true determination, Anzu's abilities began to show significant improvement over the timeskip, implying that she may have inherited her grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. Anzu displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, able to dodge most attacks of her opponents. Her speed is most likely because of her kekkei genkai. As a member of the Sarutobi clan, she inherited high willpower, and exceptional strength. She can also uses hiden ninjutsu involving the Fire Release nature transformation. Sensory Perception She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others, easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and she can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique, and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. She can, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others. However, doing so will render her unable to use chakra, thus disabling her sensing technique. Kekkei Genkai Anzu inherited the Swift Release from her mother Kotori. The '''Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Anzu has displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as her uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. She has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique. Anzu was shown to be able to use Wind Release techniques, such as the Violent Whirlwind that produces a powerful stream of wind from her mouth. This technique is powerful enough to dispel several shadow clones in an instant. With the Swift element, she can move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against her. Anzu has shown some skill with Earth Release nature transformation. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after being taught the hand-seals by Kitsuchi, Anzu and the rest of the Allied Shinobi created several earth walls, in an attempt to slow down the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Fūinjutsu Anzu was shown to be able to use fūinjutsu in order to summon her desired weapons. She generally has them sealed in a pair of bracelets, but she also has some sealed in scrolls as backup. Bukijutsu Anzu inherited her talent in bukijutsu from her father. She has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools, such as the ability to infuse her kunai with chakra. Anzu has an advanced skill in bukijutsu, as she was shown to be able to use various styles of bukijutsu to suit her environment and the skills of her opponents. Kenjutsu By Part II, Anzu became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired twin katana blades, which become a major part of her fighting style. Anzu's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind her attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. She can effectively use it in both hands, a sign of her dual wielding skills, and wield it normal or reverse grip, giving her various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change her pattern to suit the situation. Shurikenjutsu Anzu is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken. Anzu wears a pair of bracelets on her arms under her arm warmers with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, increasing her supply and launch speed, able to unleash a large barrage at blazing speed. Kyūjutsu Since a young age, Anzu was interested in archery, however her aim was nowhere near good enough to be utilised in battle. As she matured in both age and skill, her aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. She new depends on this style of bukijutsu when dealing with long-range combatants. Taijutsu She has also shown somewhat considerable skills in taijutsu, taught by Sakura, which she tended to enhance with her kekkei genkai to give her opponent no time to react or to defend against her assaults. Taijutsu became one of her most favoured fighting styles, but she uses ninjutsu to further ensure her victory in any battles. She was also shown to have good reflexes coupled with speed and strength, as seen when she tackled Kazuki out of the way of an attack by a reincarnated shinobi in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Intelligence Anzu was shown to be able to analyse her opponents and predict their next moves at a young age. When she does find the will to study, she can memorise a bunch of information with complex key words, even if she got those words wrong a few times. This memorisation ability aids her in her predictions about her opponents. Other Skills Teamwork Anzu was shown to be able to work well with others. Team Kazuma is one of the teams in Konohagakure who has a good teamwork, although it is nowhere near the Ino–Shika–Chō formation. Chakra Anzu was seen to be able to transfer chakra to anyone she physically interacts with, as seen when she gave Naruto some of her chakra just by touching his cheek. Status Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Anzu and her team are introduced during the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Like the rest of the examinees realised this, Anzu did as well, and she used her kekkei genkai to write down the answers to a struggling Kazuki. During the the tenth question, neither Anzu or her teammates left, thus Team 6 were allowed to proceed to the second phase. For the second phase, Team 6 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. Soon after entering the forest, Anzu sensed Orochimaru somewhere nearby, and adviced her team to head to the other direction. Team 6 took the scroll from an opponent team from Sunagakure, which made them pass the second phase. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching the first few rounds, Anzu was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. Anzu won the match. While watching the remaining matches, Anzu witnessed Neji Hyūga's ruthless treatment of his cousin, Hinata. Angered by Neji's actions and claims that Hinata was a failure who couldn't escape her fate, Anzu lamented that someone would could act in such a brutal way to their family, and she was furious that Neji didn't treat his family better. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final phase, Anzu trained with her grandfather, her uncle and by herself most of the time. When the final phase started, Anzu was matched against a kunoichi from Sunagakure. Anzu won by default when her opponent forfeited so that she wouldn't reveal any of her abilities. When the invasion started, she was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu. Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Anzu can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning her grandfather's death. During the Timeskip Anzu was trained in taijutsu by Sakura, in ninjutsu by her uncle, and at some point Anzu got promoted to chūnin rank. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Anzu made her first reappearance shortly after Team Kakashi and Team Guy returned from the successful saving of Gaara. She appeared again after Naruto and his team returned from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Upon meeting Sai, she noted that he looks a lot like Sasuke but their personalities are polar opposites, which amused her a lot, effectively making her laugh at this opinion. Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc After the death of her uncle, Anzu broke down in tears of grief. She was later seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. When Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji all agreed to avenge Asuma, Anzu attempted to ask Tsunade to join the mission, however her request was refused as the team was already complete under the guidance of Kakashi. This made Anzu leave the office in furious tears and she took her anger out at the training grounds, where Kazuki and Yoru later found her collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Kazuma is away on a mission. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins, as well as stumbling along a badly injured Hinata. She was then seen to be crouching with Tenten besides Hinata whom was being healed by Sakura. Hinata waking up, Anzu and the others were happy to have her back, with Hinata thanking each and every one of them. Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain much to everyone's shock. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory on defeating Pain, which made Anzu think of how much Naruto evolved from the lonely boy of his childhood into the village's hero now, making her smile. Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten and Anzu comforted Ino. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Anzu told him that she agreed with Tenten. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Anzu and the others in mixed emotions. Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Anzu was in helping in the weapons supply room for preparations of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shiho and herself all gathered up and started reminiscing on how they met and were brought close like classmates at the Chunin Exams, shortly after being interrupted by a drunk Tsunade whom was stressed out from all the Hokage work, and Shizune who also joined in. On the other side of the restaurant, Chōji had gathered up an all guy's night, hence not being invited by Tenten, as she said it was a girls only night, which he commented that it was bold of Tenten for inviting Lady Tsunade. With the night ending, everyone went their separate ways home after Tsunade suggested drinking their sorrows away, and not being able to remember anything the following day. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Tenten, Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Anzu was overwhelmed by the amount of them. Later, she met with both her parents, both of whem she was forced to engage in a battle. Anzu was later seen on the sidelines devastated by the massive damage that was being caused by Kinkaku, whom was transformed as a Jinchuriki. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji came as reinforcements. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Anzu was seen on the ground, exhausted from overusing her kekkei genkai. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to use her kekkei genkai so much. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Anzu and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ended in failure, Anzu listened, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via Inoichi as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. Anzu listened to Kota's last words to Kazuki, which stated he was proud of him and that he would always watch over him and Chinatsu, which made Anzu shed tears of her own. After, Yoru reminded them that they were still in the midst of battle, and that they didn't have time to grieve. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Anzu later learned of Neji's death, and Anzu silently mourned his death. Having received chakra from Naruto, Anzu and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Anzu and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Anzu was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. Anzu and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Anzu regrouped with Kazuki and Tanaki, as the team saw Gaara, Sakura and a dying Naruto fly over them from above. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Anzu dreamed of her parents, uncle and grandparents still alive, and all of them sharing a happy moment together. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Anzu and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last : Main article: Naruto 7: The Last Anzu is placed on a team consisting of she, Kazuki, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai to retrieve a kidnapped Hanabi Hyūga from a mysterious man. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, taking a photo of her along with Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Epilogue Years later, Anzu married Kazuki Sakamoto and gave birth to two children, Masaki and Hoshi, who was named to honor Kotori's clan. In the epilogue, Anzu is seen visiting her mother-in-law accompanied by her daughter, and Chinatsu teases Anzu about when her third grandchild is going to arrive, to which Anzu blushed and Hoshi asking her mother whether she can become a big sister. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Anzu was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Anzu and the rest of the team, except Team Guy, went ahead. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Anzu using her kekkei genkai to speed up her taijutsu on the beast. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the strange moment between Naruto and Kakashi that occured because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto 5: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto 5: Blood Prison Anzu, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Anzu is rather timid and shy unlike her real self who is daring and playful. Also, she was raised by her parents, who never died like in the original timeline. Video Games Anzu Sarutobi is a playable character in the following video games: In several of the Ultimate Ninja Storm games, the team combination of Anzu and Kazuki is titled "Secret Lovers". Anzu typically uses acrobatic physical attacks similar to the Musoh-Battoh-Ryu style of fighting. Trivia *''Sarutobi'' means 'monkey jump': "Saru" (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and "Tobi" (飛) is the character for "jump". *''Anzu''' ''literally means 'apricot' (あんず). *Anzu was named after one of her mother's bodyguards, who Kotori admired and was inspired to be like. *Anzu's voice actors are the same as Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail anime. *Anzu is a good cook, as she was complimented by her grandfather, her teammates and Konohamaru. *It is unknown how premature Anzu is. *Anzu's birthday is on the same day as her creator's name day (Patricia). *Anzu Sarutobi scored '''12 points on the Mary Sue Test. She is a Non-Sue (Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue). *Both her son and daughter inherited her verbal tic: Hoshi saying it like Anzu does, while Masaki says it like her father Aruto did. * According to the databook(s): ** Anzu's hobbies are collecting shells, star-gazing and walking. ** Anzu wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi and Asuma Sarutobi. ** Anzu likes ramen and dango, and her least favourite is carrots, which she has in common with her father. ** Anzu has completed 45 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Anzu's favourite word is "friendship" (友情, Yūjō). Quotes * (To Hiruzen) "My dream... my dream is to catch up to my parents' skills and surpass them in anything I can!" *(To her classmates) "Don't say anything about my height! It's not my fault I'm so short!" *(To herself at Hiruzen's funeral) "Is this a punishment for something I've done? My parents are dead...my grandfather is gone now too...I only have uncle Asuma and Konohamaru left...I won't give up, jii-chan! I refuse to!" *(To Konohamaru during Hiruzen's funeral) "Don't worry, we still have each other." *(To Naruto when she first saw him after he returned) "Naruto, eh? You look pretty matured now." *(To Asuma) "Your smoking habit will infect others around you one day." *(To Kurenai) "When the baby is born, I'd like to teach him or her all the techniques uncle taught me." *(To Aruto when he was reincarnated) "Tou-chan...I finally got to meet you..." *(To Kotori when she was reincarnated) "I have always wanted to meet you...Kaa-chan!" * (To herself) "The path ahead is long and dark, but the Will of Fire in me burns brighter than anything else! I will not give up!" * (To Kazuki) "Kazuki, I realized...that you were always there for me...I wish I realized this sooner, but...what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you, Kazuki. I love you!" * (To Hoshi) "Hoshi-chan, you are Mama's little one. Never forget that." Reference Anzu Sarutobi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Anzu Sarutobi's fan club on deviantART can be found here. All users on deviantART are free to join. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:OC Art Category:Sarutobi Category:FINAL Category:Jōnin